Goblins
These were once a singular race of small creatures that stand barely three feet tall, with scrawny, humanoid bodies dwarfed by wide, ungainly heads.They have large, pointed ears and wide mouths filled with sharp teeth. Goblins prefer to dwell in caves, amid large and dense thickets of thistles and brambles, or in structures built and then abandoned by others. Very few goblins have the drive to build structures of their own. Coastlines are favored, as goblins are quite fond of sifting through junk and flotsam in an unending quest to find treasures among the refuse of more civilized races. Goblin hatred runs deep, and few things inspire their wrath more than horses (who frighten goblins tremendously) and regular dogs (whom goblins regard as pale imitations of goblin dogs). Goblins are also quite superstitious, and treat magic with a fawning mixture of awe and fear. They have the habit of ascribing magic to the mundane as well, with fire and writing both taking on mystical power in goblin society. Fire is much loved by many goblins for its capacity to wreak great destruction and because it doesn’t require size or strength to wield, but written words are hated. Goblins believe that writing steals words out of your head, and as a result of this belief, goblins are universally illiterate. Goblins are voracious and can eat their body weight in food daily without growing fat. Goblin lairs always have numerous storerooms and larders. While they prefer human flesh, a goblin won’t turn down any food—except, perhaps, vegetables. Few goblins live to be very old, most are killed in conflicts with rival tribes or targets of ill-conceived raids before the age of 25. Usually, only the strongest or most cunning goblin lives to reach the age of transformation. When a goblin attains the age of 25, their body undergoes a series of changes. These changes are rapid and painful, usually only taking a few days to complete. The goblin grows in size, become taller and much more heavily muscled. He also becomes much smarter and capable of devising complex plans. The goblin has become a hobgoblin. When a hobgoblin arises, he usually seizes control of his tribe and imposes a strict military discipline upon his kin. Embracing the Fleshwarper during the Shattering, the goblins have become a divided race. Tribes have changed to reflect the places they call home, both in appearance and in attitude. Rival tribes despise and hate each other, often waging war on one another. Forest Goblins Preferring the shadowy woodland realms, these goblins are identical to the traditional goblins known in other worlds. Ice Goblins These white-skinned goblins live on glaciers and windswept tundra. They have adapted to the cold, gaining the cold subtype. As a result, ice goblins do not relish fire, instead fearing it. Ice goblins are not subject to snow blindness. Inferno Goblins Possessing red skin with black markings, these goblins live in volcanic wastelands and lava fields. They have become immune to heat and fire and gain the fire subtype. Reef Goblins Dwelling along the coastlines and on coral reefs, these aquatic goblins have adapted to life primarily in the water. They have dark blue skin with whitish bellies and webbed fingers and toes. Their gills have given them the ability to breathe water as easily as air, giving them the aquatic subtype and amphibious quality. Sand Goblins Sand goblins live in the sandy and rocky deserts of Orn. They have tan or reddish coloring that serves them well as natural camouflage. Sand goblins can live for very long periods of time without water. Umbral Goblins Rarely coming above ground, these subterranean goblins have a mottled dark brown and grey skin. They can see very well in complete darkness, but are blinded by bright light. Living primarily on fungus and fish, umbral goblins frequently raid Otharn enclaves and often become a nuisance to those communities.